Kamichama Karin Love Drabble
by Squibby's Baby Natsuki
Summary: A collection of Kamichama Karin Love Drabble. Hope you enjoy!
1. Agony Aunt Kokoro Chp 1

_**Hi, another new story, I would try to update my other stories if my beta would beta quicker (Squibakou and Elia Blackcat emmhmm). Anyway this would be a set of Kamichama Karin drabbles as I can't be bothered writing loads of one shot and put them in different places. The Sun is Bright is Kazune and Failed School Again is Karin.  
**_

_**Title: Agony Aunt Kokoro**_

_**Pairing: Karin/ Kazune**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO KOGE DONBO**_

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro_

_I like this girl, but she doesn't seem to notice me. There is this guy that likes her as well and … I'm jealous of the relationship they share. I'm always there for her yet she never notices me and it's hurting me._

_The Sun is bright_

**Dear The Sun is bright,**

**I am sure she would notice you soon and like you just as much.**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro**

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro,_

_I fancy the same guy my best friend. The both of them had been together since childhood and it seems like I'm destroying the relationship they have. I have very strong feelings for him and I know he doesn't feel the same because whenever he's with her, his smile is genuine. _

_Failed in School Again_

**Dear Failed in School Again,**

**If you want to maintain your friendship, then let go of him. However if your emotions are too strong for you to control ask him does he like you. If he says no you can give up and walk away and if he says yes you can both explain to your friend the feelings you have for each other.**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro **

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro,_

_She been avoiding me all week and it's worrying me. I'm not sure if she sad or she just hates me. I found out yesterday that the boy who likes her as well kissed her. Man, I'm so envious… I should be happy that they are together… right?_

_The Sun is Bright_

**Dear The Sun is Bright,**

**You shouldn't just assume that she hates you and maybe she doesn't like this other boy. How do you know her heart does not desire you or are you just going to give up so easily?**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro**

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro,_

_I'm useless! I still like him but I have no courage to tell him that I do and I can't seem to let go. All I can do is hide from him and he hurt himself while protecting me. At least I know for certain that he really cares for my friend, yet I can't stop myself from crying when I think about them together._

_Failed in School Again_

**Dear Failed School Again,**

**You are hurting him, not just physically but in his heart as well. All you need to do is talk to him and maybe by doing so you would understand the feeling he has for you and your friend.**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro**

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro,_

_I tried to protect her and another person but I just caused both of them trouble afterwards. After that I couldn't control my feelings so I forced a kiss on her. She was surprised and angry, I think, but that was the only chance I had. She's probably hates me now._

_The Sun is Bright_

**Dear The Sun is Bright,**

**It was wrong of you to force a kiss on her, but how do you know she's angry, that she hates you. Did you asked her how she feels or are you just guessing or making an excuse? It's not your job to protect them and you can't just keep assuming what she thinks about you.**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro**

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro,_

_He kissed me; I was so happy and surprised. It happened in a sudden and then I felt like I can hold on to him forever. However, a girl then interrupted us and I fear that she would tell my best friend. When I asked him about the kiss the next day, he said he couldn't remember and I was disappointed. I was going to tell him how I feel but he doesn't seem to care._

_Failed School Again_

**Dear Failed School Again,**

**You have the right to be angry at him right now; he is clearly pretending to have forgotten the kiss. However, he might be trying to protect you or your friend. Also if that girl who interrupted you two told your friend then maybe it would be the right time to explain your feelings for him.**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro**

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro,_

_I found out that I would have to go away and leave her for ever. I am afraid that I would never see her ever again. Yet I'm even more afraid that she won't care if I got. If I leave her, she won't cry for me as she cares for someone else. Unlike the usual me I'm happy that she would find happiness because I am gone._

_The Sun is Bright_

**Dear The Sun is Bright,**

**Is leaving the best idea or are you just deliberately toying for her feeling, testing if she cares for you?**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro**

* * *

_Dear Agony Aunt Kokoro,_

_He's injures and this time he might never come back. I might never see that smile again, never hear his voice again or see his blond hair flopping into his eyes. I feel more depress than I did as I am worried that I'll lose him._

_Failed School Again_

**Dear Failed School Again,**

**I guess there is nothing you can do but wait for him to wake up. If you really did love him you won't care if it takes ten years, a lifetime or an eternity for him to wake up. As long as he wakes up and is with you, you would be able to smile. It's now to walk a path of your own as I Kokoro is going to quit. Failed School Again just wait and he'll be with you.**

**Agony Aunt Kokoro**

* * *

_**Thank-you for reading, please review! I would wirte the next one soon... **_


	2. New Love New Hope Chp 2

_**Hello, Evil Pixie here and I've got somthing to say about the last story. The things inside the letters are actually from the manga up until 6 cause thats all I got up too. Also Kokoro means heart so Agony Aunt Kokoro is meant to be a heart healer. Anyway to the story-**_

_**Title- New Love New Hope**_

_**Pairing: Michiru & Karin**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN KOGE DONBO DDOES (I WISH I DO) **_

* * *

She sat there outside his room, thinking of the kiss they shared. A kiss that she will always remember. She wondered if she should ignore these feelings and move on, like she had done so many times before. 

All the courage that she had was now drained away. Such a simple task, yet she can't do it.

"Karin, why are you here" asked her one and only.

She turned around and there he was with his usual smile.

"Michhi, I was… well… Himeka says dinners ready"

She ran as fast as the wind. His smile, his voice, his eyes and his existence is what makes her smile nowadays.

Even though deep inside her heart Kazune was still there, but in her mind she knows nothing can bring him back to her. During this time Michhi has comforted her, stayed with her and made her smile.

The memories of Kazune rush through her mind. She can feel her eyes welling up; she could hear the breaking of her heart.

His last words to her were still alive in her memories.

"Karin, I love you, but for me please move on."

She remembers screaming at him, telling him not to die, that she would never move on if he is gone.

She knows that all of this was in the past, yet the scar still remains and cannot be healed.

Footsteps can be heard, slowly walking toward Karin.

"Karin, are you alright?" asked the sweet blond.

"Micchi, I miss him and I can't stop remembering all the time we spent together"

She clutch on to him, he didn't say a word about the tears all over his shirt. He sat there listening while she cried and talked about Kazune again.

He knows she loves him, but he know he is jealous. All he could do is try and make her happy, make sure she never forgets how to smile.

The next morning, Karin lay on her bed wondering if he would ever love her or is he just spending time with her because he feels sorry for her.

On the other side of the wall, Micchi sat at the desk writing her a letter, he would have to go or else his jealousy for the deceased Kazune would get worst. This is the only way that both of them can be happy. Every time when he thinks about Karin, all he could remember is her crying for Kazune.

Karin walked into his room, but found nothing.

"Himeka, have you seen Micchi?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him since yesterday"

She looked in his room again and at his desk, there was a letter titled Dear Karin. She took the letter and ripped the envelope, in side was a letter in his handwriting.

_Dear Karin, _

_I have so much I want to tell you, but your heart will always belong to Kazune. No matter what I do, I would never be able to replace Kazune in your heart._

_However, I can't stay as I am jealous of Kazune even though he does not live anymore. Today, I'll be boarding a plane back to England, so goodbye Karin._

_Yours_

_Michiru_

She knows her tears are flowing from her eyes again, but this time she not going to let something she loves go.

"Himeka, I going out" Karin screamed at the house.

She ran as fast as she could and waited at the taxi stop, a taxi came soon.

Micchi sat and thought about her as he waited for the plane to arrive.

"Where are you going" panted Karin.

Micchiru turned around to find her crying again, this time not for Kazune but for him. Something inside him ticked and he ran toward Karin.

"I'm going home with you" replied Michiru.

Their lips met together and something inside them felt happier.

Everyone at the airport who witness this event swear that they saw a blonde angel smiling at both of them.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and also the angel is Kazune if anyone is confused!! If anyone have any request (for pairing) I'll write it.Please review!**_


	3. Sleeping Beauty Chp 3

**Yes, it's me again!! It's the easter holidays, so that means more chapters also this is the saddest chapter so far. Thank-you for sticking with me for so long. I was meant to write a Kazune/Michiru or Himeka/Kazune story but I ended up writing another Kazune/Karin.**

**Title: Sleeping Beauty**

**Pairng: Kazune & Karn**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOW OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, I wish I did **_

* * *

_Where am I? _

_Why is everything pitch black?_

_Kazune, where are you? _

_Don't leave me, you promised to never let me go. _

"_Karin, wake up please"_

_Kazune is that you, why can't you hear me. It's starting to get wet and I'm cold, please Kazune save me. Is it that you only love Himeka, is that why you left me all alone. _

"_Karin, I love you so wake up now"_

_Kazune can't you hear me, I'm screaming for your help, why aren't you here._

* * *

It was a standard day for 16 year old Kazune; he wakes up at seven and makes breakfast, at half past seven he wakes up his cousin Himeka. At about eight o'clock Himeka and him dash to school and at the end of the day he goes to the hospital. 

This is because his sleeping beauty is there and he is the prince waiting for her to awake. Kazune walk through the entrance of the hospital and greeted the nurse. Afterwards, he goes into her room; he smiles because of her beautiful face and cry because she might never awake.

He talks to her with his sweet voice, insult her like good old times yet nothing would wake this princess.

After three-four hours in the hospital, he asks the doctors about her condition and leaves_  
_

* * *

_Kazune, why is it I can hear you voice and feel your tears, but I can't see you. All I want to do is have a sweet embrace, why am I stuck here._

* * *

"Kazune, how is she today?" asked the sweet purple haired girl. 

"The same as always" replied the blond before going back to his room.

He can feel his tears but he knows he have to be strong and patient for her. For the last several years, he had planned what to do when she wakes up. They'll have a party, then he'll take her to the garden and watch the stars and underneath the stars they would share a kiss.

However, it seems like he had waited a whole era for her, but he knows it's worth it at the end.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Come in"

"Good evening Kazune, I assume you were visiting our sleeping beauty, Karin" said the English man.

Kazune looked at the now 6 foot tall Michiru, why does he always state the obvious.

"Guess!!"

"Hmmm… well, I think that the answer is yes I went to see Karin" stated Michiru. He can tell from the impression on Kazune's face that it still pains him. The memories of the incident.

"I seen you still in grief about what happened, maybe I should go back to my room now"

Kazune nodded.

* * *

_Kazune, where are you? I'm crying because I can't see you… please save me. This place is so lonely!_

* * *

"Michiru, is he alright" ask Himeka 

"He would be, if only he could just forget"

"So he is the same as always"

They both smiled and soon both of their lips were touching.

* * *

_Kazune, I can see a light, a pure white light. I think I'm separating from you now. Please don't be hurt because of this, it's not that I don't love you… it's just I have to leave._

* * *

-RING RING- 

"Hello, this is Kazune"

"Hello, Kazune! I'm Nurse Natsuki from Tokyo Hospital"

"Did something happen?" exclaimed Kazune.

"Well… we are afraid that her condition has become worse"

-SLAM-

"Kazune-kun, where are you going?" Himeka shouted towards her cousin.

He couldn't hear her all he could hear was the pounding of his heart, feel the mixed emotion he had; anger, fury and sadness. Kazune was not going to let her leave like this; it wasn't fair on everyone who has waited so long.

"Is she alright, now?" gasped an exhausted Kazune.

"I'm afraid she doesn't have much time left" answered the doctor.

"NO! It can't be, you have a way to save her. NO!" begged Kazune on his knees. He clutched on the doctor unwilling to let go unless he wakes the princess from her sleep. His eyes showed his despair, he had to save her somehow.

He took tiny steps toward her door, this would be the last time he would see her and he'll try his best to make Karin open her eyes.

"Karin, you stupid woman… wake up. If not for me, for everyone who cares about you so deeply. I love you and I won't let you leave me. Do you understand?" as he spoke his word, droplet of tears fell down each one landing on Karin.

Kazune took of her oxygen mask and kissed her, for the last time. He did not notice at first but when he held her hands there was no pulse.

Doctors and nurses came and tried to bring her back, but it's too late.

The prince stood there and watched his princess go into eternal sleep.

Michiru and Himeka watched a tearful Kazune entering the house, clutching his heart in pain.

Himeka stepped forward, but Michiru hold on to her and shake his head. The silence loomed through the household for a few days.

During this few days, Kazune has decided what he should do, a way that would make him happy.

One day, he went to the top of the hospital, a place he and Karin used to go. Both of them just sat there and watch the sun rise, they were both content. However, everything has changed she is gone.

He steadily walked towards the edge of the building, took a deep breathe and jumped. People from below watched as he jumped without a hesitation, they were all certained that he smiled.

Even if the princess won't stay in the prince's world, the prince would go to her. That was the conclusion that Kazune had made and no-one would had been able to change his mind.

Michiru and Himeka found a note, on the kitchen table after hearing about Kazune's suicide. A note that explains why he went away, a goodbye:

_**Dear Michiru and Himeka,**_

**_I left for another world, her world. As memory of her torments me and I let her go. The accident was all my fault, even if the memories don't torment me, I would still feel guilty. As I promised I would protect her yet I let her down. Every time I look around, all the places seem to be places I've been with her. As my princess had decided to go into eternal sleep, I would join her as I'm sure we would meet again in another world. Michiru, please look after my cousin for me and make her happy. Good-bye!_**

_**Yours truly**_

_**Kazune**_

It was a very cruel goodbye, but both Michiru and Himeka are happy hat he actually said goodbye. The hold on to each other, both promise not to let each other go.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, please review! I hoped you like this story and I'm sorry if it was too sad!!! Also Sqibakou get better soon!!!**


	4. Zeus Chp 4

_**A sort drabble on Yuuki and Miyon!!! Decideed it was time I did one on Yuuki & Miyon, it's such a cute pairing!!! **_

_**Title: Zeus**_

_**Pairing: Miyon and Yuuki**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kamichama Karin, I wish I did**_

* * *

From Greek legends, we have learnt that Zeus is a great god who likes to spend time on earth with many women. He takes many forms and use poetry, art, etc. to woo women.

Hundreds and hundreds of years later we find Zeus again, this time in Japan and he goes by the name Yuuki.

Miyon thinks Yuuki is an ordinary boy; he is talented in music but average at everything else. When she hears his music; it makes all her worry disappear, it brings a pleasant feeling to her heart and it brings her closer to him. Miyon knows that she has fallen for Yuki and she knows that Yuuki has fallen for her.

They spend most of their childhood acting like a couple; going on picnics, holding hands, cuddles and all those other thing. This was until Miyon heard Yuuki's mum said that he will become a famous musician and for this to happen he would be attending music school.

Miyon realised that she had to give up on Yuki for his future. From then on she started to be horrible towards him, yet he still hang to her every words.

It was a rainy day and Yuuki's mother was away, so she decided that Miyon's mother can look after Yuki. Miyon tried to protest, but nothing came out of her mouth. She was in a huff and stomped into her room. While walking pass the guest room, Miyon heard beautiful music coming out of the room. Every note was perfect, none of the beat were missed, it was Yuuki's music.

She found herself walking into that room and there was Yuuki, facing the window and playing his violin. Miyon couldn't hold her pain any longer, the fear of him leaving her. Tears gush out and the music stopped.

"Miyon, don't cry" said a concern Yuuki.

"Do you have to go to music school?" asked Miyon.

"It's not my decision… mum had already decided for me"

"Then you would never be able to stop my tears"

She ran as fast as she could, nothing would change the future when it's already decided. Yuuki slowly walked into Miyon's room, he could tell she's still crying. He went over to her and held her tight, it was the most he could do at a time like this. If she finds out the truth, she would be even more hurt and that he did not want to happen.

Miyon knew he was holding her in his arm and how she wishes he never would let go.

"Yuuki, I love you!"

"I love you too"

Eventually, Miyon went to slept and Yuuki watched her. It was his last day on earth and he want to see her smile again before he leaves. This was the first time that Zeus did not want to leave earth and stay with a mere mortal.

"Goodbye Miyon"

When Miyon woke up, she went all over the house to find Yuuki, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Mum, have you seen Yuuki" Miyon asked her mother.

"Who's Yuki?"

This is weird her mother would have never forgot about Yuuki. Something was defiantly wrong and she had to find out what is it.

"Mum, I'm going out"

Miyon quickly put on her jacket and ran out. When she went outside she notice the lightning and thunder, it was a storm. Even though she was wet and tired, Miyon kept on walking. She wasn't going to give up until she finds him.

The storm got worse, but she still stayed alone outside.

He watched from above and laughed at her pathetic attempt to find him. However, watching her being wet and cold pained his heart.

Music could be heard, it was a beautiful and very unique sound, it was Yuuki's music. Miyon followed the music and found Yuuki's violin.

"Looks like my tear would never stop" Miyon muttered to herself.

She hugged the violin tight, unwilling to let go.

* * *

_**Ok, the Zeus thing is connected to how Yuuki can activate the Zeus ring! I'm sorry it's so short! Thamk-you for reading- I hoped you enjoyed and please reviews as reading reviews make me happy!!! **_


	5. She Turned Around Chp 5

_**Another drabble, I hope you like it!! This time it's Michiru and Himeka. I'm finding it really hard to write happy stories while listening to sad music, does anyone know why?**_

_**Title: She Turned Around **_

_**Paring: Michiru and Himeka**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, but I do buy the books **_

* * *

It was quiet normal morning; Kazune and Karin were fighting, Miyon was giggling with Yuuki and Himeka was sitting there watching.

Slowly he walks toward her. His heart was beating so fiercely, he needed to take bigger breathes when he is near her and his body was shaking.

Himeka felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around there was Michiru.

"Good morning, Michiru-san."

"Good morning, Himeka can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes you can"

They walked together to the back of the school in silence. Himeka wondered what he had to tell her in private,

"Himeka, you know that I like you"

She was surprised to hear this from him as she had been admiring him from afar too. Recently she had felt so lonely as everyone seems to be paired up except from her.

"No, Michiru... I never knew"

She hopes that he doesn't see her smile or she'll be so embarrassed.

"I… well… do you…" stuttered Michiru.

The bell interrupted Michiru and both of them ran as fast as they could to class. The next several days Michiru waited and waited to find out if his feelings were one sided or will it be return. Soon he became impatience and his feelings were confused.

Himeka looked out the window, it was a terrible day. Kazune had to change into god again and was seriously injured because of it and Karin is so worried that she won't eat. On top of that Himeka can feel herself weakening. She was in a dazed and then she saw the two of them together, Michiru and Karin together.

Michiru looked into Karin eyes and he knew that the kiss they just shared was wrong. He now understands his heart belongs to Himeka and he just betrayed her.

Himeka stared at him from her desk; maybe Michiru has given up on her and decide that Karin is suitable for him. It hurts so much, her feelings for Michiru isn't just lush it's love. She was about to leave when he came up to her.

"Himeka… can I ask you something"

"No"

She can't face him not after seeing him and Karin together.

"Why are you so cold toward me?"

He doesn't know why she had suddenly become so nasty, what happened to the Himeka he loves and care for.

"I love you, Himeka! It's not just a crush anymore, its love"

She didn't want to hear his lies, after making her fall for him. He betrayed her and she didn't want to hear his voice or see his face.

"YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT YOU KISSED KARIN" she shouted at him.

Himeka ran as fast as she could out of the classroom, out of the school. She didn't know where she was going, but wherever it is Michiru is not there.

His eyes widen, Michiru didn't know she saw them. It was a horrible mistake; all he ever wanted was Himeka. After the kiss Michiru made it clear to Karin that he love Himeka and Karin made it clear that she love Kazune. He must run after her, it might be the only chance he would ever get to explain.

Himeka couldn't run anymore, she can't breathe. At least she is out of the school and hopefully he would never catch up with her.

She felt someone gripped her arm and again when she turned around, Michiru was there. Tears were falling from his eyes and it pained Himeka even more to see him sad. She was hurt when she saw Karin and him together, but seeing him miserable was worst than being hurt. It was a feeling she can't identify, an emotion that she never had before.

"Please give me a chance to explain"

"What is there to explain, you kissed Karin. I saw it with my own eyes"

"Please let me explain" pled Michiru.

"I'll give you one more chance; you can tell me what happen tomorrow at Ms Murder's Ice-cream Parlour at 12:00"

"I promise, I'll be there"

"I'll be waiting for you"

She walked away from him, knowing tomorrow either her heart would be broken or it would be her happy ending.

Michiru ran out of his house as fast as he could, he couldn't believe he slept in and on such an important day. He couldn't be bother waiting at the traffic light and just ran across the road. At the middle of the road he saw a lorry coming near, he froze and the last thing he saw was his blood splattered all over the lorry's window.

Himeka has been sitting at Ms Murder's Ice-cream Parlour for the last hour and he still hasn't arrived. She thought to herself maybe he felt guilty and won't ever come or he was busy with Karin. She should just give up and go; she wanted to be selfish, she didn't want her heart to be hurt.

As Himeka stepped outside, she heard the sound of an ambulance around the corner and wondered what happened. She quickly ran around the corner to find out what happened, but what she saw devastated her.

At the hospital when Karin and Kazune asked her what happed all she could mutter was "Michiru… lorry… blood" before she burst into tears. They sat in the hospital's waiting room for hours until they heard from the doctor's about Michiru.

"No, Kazune Micchi's gone" Karin weep in Kazune's arm.

Himeka stood there, it can't be true. He can't be gone from her life; she can still see those beautiful eyes; one purple and the other blue. This is just a very bad nightmare; everything would be alright if she just wakes up. If she wakes up, he would be there smiling at her or so she hopes.

Himeka decided to go home before Karin and Kazune; she walked alone towards her house. She thought she heard something, maybe it was him. He didn't die, it was just a joke to make her realise her feelings for him.

However, when she turned around this time, he wasn't there.

* * *

_** I'M SORRY I KILLED MICCHI!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING MICCHI DIE!! Please review as every review warms my heart also tell me where I go wrong so I can correct myself :D. **_


	6. Bikini for a Goddess Chp 6

**_Sorry, very short chapter. As it was really hard to keep it happy and I did not want to write something sa for this pairing. This is the aftermath of the bikini Incident._**

**_Title: Bikini for a Goddess_**

**_Pairing: Kirio/ Karin_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, KOGE DONBO DOES_**

* * *

I can't believe that me, Kirio Karasuma, a great and noble young man is inside a swimwear shop because of that stupid greenhorn goddess. I can't believe that useless sister of mines decided that this would be a good way to apologise. Why should I buy something for that stupid girl.

It wasn't my fault that her bikini came off and ended in my hands. Apparently it wasn't an accident because I was there and trying to take her ring, it must be me.

"Onii-san, bikini or a one piece for Karin-chan?" asked Kirika.

"A bikini!"

"Someone's having dirty thoughts"

That stupid sister, after everyone found out that she was actually a girl, she just keeps on teasing me. It's it wrong to think that someone suits a bikini!

"I think you have a crush on Karin-chan" smiled Kirika.

Does she have to smile while saying it? I do not like that ignorant goddess, I loathe her. What is important right now is Himeka and instead of defeating them we are bikini shopping.

"Onii-san, pink or blue"

"For that stupid greenhorn, pink would be perfect"

"So, you do care about Karin-chan. Does your heart beat faster when you hear her name, does your face go red when you see her and whenever she's close to you there's a weird feeling in your heart?"

"My darling, little sister, that's the feeling of hatred"

That's the hatred I feel whenever I hear or see that stupid girl. Something about her is special; I don't know what it is. Anyway why am I talking to Kirika about this, it's not like a stupid women like her will understand.

After two freaking hours Kirika finally managed to choose a bikini. The worst thing is she said that I have to give it to the stupid greenhorn as a way of apologizing.

I'm standing outside the enemy's house and my heart is pounding, what is this feeling hatred… no it's something else.

Kirika's words ring in my ear, every symptom that she listed I had, whenever I see the stupid greenhorn.

It can't be… I can't like that girl, she's my enemy, they are my enemy.

The door is opening, AHHHHH… must run.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

That voice, it's the stupid greenhorn, I shall crush her this time.

"Guess who?"

"Mr Glasses Man, why are you here and what is that you're holding, another bikini?"

"That's none of your business, this time I shall crush you without the stupid sun god"

"I AM GOD"

Every time she does that, I want to laugh, but I must keep a serious face on or they might think this is a joke.

"What a lame catch phrase"

"So…?"

"Here this is for you"

My heart is pounding so fast, she is so beautiful. I am in love with the stupid greenhorn, my enemy.

"Emmm… thank-you"

"By the way call me Kirio from now on, not Mr Glasses Man"

"Then you can call me Karin instead of stupid greenhorn goddess"

"I'm going, bye"

"Are you sure you don't want to come in or maybe you can ask me out sometime?"

She's smiling, does this mean she likes me too.

"Yes, maybe sometime, maybe we should go to the beach and you can wear the bikini I got you"

"Yes, I would love to"

My heart is filled with joy; it's a weird feeling for once I'm not worrying about Himeka, but myself.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading. Please review!!!! **


	7. The Curse Chp 7

**_Another drabbles, this time it's kinda of a two pairing and it's the longest chapter. Also lets all clap for Kamichama Karin Anime!!! Please read and enjoy!!_**

**_Title: The Curse_**

**_Pairng:Karin & Kazune, Kazune & Himeka _**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Kamichama Karin, the brilliant Koge Donbo does _**

* * *

_A myth told the tale between the two gods, Athena and Apollo. It said that they were in love but cannot be together as Zeus the great ruler of the Gods and Goddesses had already decide on who Apollo shall be with. It was a young goddess and because of her Athena and Apollo cannot be together. In the end of the tale Athena had to watch as Apollo and this other goddess have their happy ending. From then on whenever two lovers cannot be together, it's said that they were cursed._

Karin laughed in her mind; she was reading the book and found complete nonsense. She thought to herself how come any of this be true; she knows she can't bring herself to believe in gods, goddess and the divine. That's the reason she's reading these books as Karin wanted to be closer to him, Kazune.

Even though he does not like her the way she likes him, she still wants to understand him better. No matter, where she was he was in her mind and she knows that them being together can't work.

"Stupid woman, don't space out like that. We have training" said a familiar voice.

She turned around and face him, in Karin's mind at that time was "sexist pig" and "girly man" (you know the usual).

They both noticed that every time, they saw each other, their heart brighten.

Everyday is different for Kazune; sometimes she cries, sometimes she laugh and sometimes she does both. At most of these times he is there for her and he is happy to be able to watch her every move, her smile, listen to her laughter, her voice and her stupid ideas.

He knows that he might not be able to watch out for her soon, but the moments they spend together make him happy. Even though she already has her special someone, he just wants to be there watching her.

Kazune heard a sound, he followed it, he was certain that he felt divine power being use. He walked into an old church, from outside he can hear class breaking and people talking.

"What is it that you want, Mr Glasses Man"

"It's none of your business you little green horns"

"No, I must protect Himeka"

"You are useless and you know it"

Karin knew that she might be hurt, but in a flash of a second, someone threw themselves in front of her. She widened her eyes and in front of her was Kazune.

Karin looked around for Mr Glasses Man, but he was gone.

"Kazune, are you alright?"

He coughed, his whole body was shivering, she can feel his heart beat fading away. It's her fault, she so useless. Every single time, he saves her and she can do nothing back for him.

"Kazune-kun" a sweet familiar voice said from behind.

Karin turned around and there was Himeka, the one he loves.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

Karin was too stunned to answer, even she is not sure if he is ok.

"Karin answer me"

Tears fell down her face, the guilt is paining her. If he dies the pain will cling on to her heart forever and if he is gone she can't stand to live.

"I'M SORRY IT'S ALL MY FAULT" Karin screamed at Himeka.

She ran as fast as she can, didn't care where she was going as it's now where he is. This is the only way to protect him, from her. It's the only plan she could think of to make him happy, just seeing him and her together, she knows their future would be perfect. Karin continued to run even though she was gasping for air and her feet hurt like rose thorns sticking into them. Still, she ran as fast as she could. Maybe it is a curse that she gave up on him.

8 years later

Karin sat outside the café, staring at this big world she been living in since the beginning of time. Her blond hair had gone longer and her emerald green eyes seem to have lost its sparkle.

Even, after being everywhere in the world, the only place she wants to be is in his arms, smelling his scent and holding his light blonde hair. She wants to look at those blue eyes again, but she did not want him to love her because if that happen he'll be hurt again.

Karin did not regret running away, she knows by doing this she has saved him from dying for her and herself from letting her feelings go too far.

She looked at the envelope she receives that morning, it was in Himeka's hand writing, and she wondered how Himeka found her. Karin prepared herself to open it, all day she thought about what was in the letter, maybe something happened to Kazune.

Whenever that thought take over her mind, she want to rip the letter into pieces. She took a deep breath and slowly took out the letter; she unfolded it and read the content.

Her hand stopped shivering and she was happy that he was alright, yet what Himeka wrote in the letter pained her heart even after she gave up so many years ago.

Kazune stood in front of the mirror; he looked at himself and noticed that his heart still calls for her. He got ready; put on his tuxedo, adjust his tie and pinned the beautiful rose on his tuxedo.

Today was his wedding night with Himeka, during the years of Karin's absent his heart has let Himeka touched it without breaking. It is time he bonds with her, even if most of his heart is stilled occupied by that blond hair girl.

The bride herself looked out the window and wondered if she would come. She wanted to share her happy moment with her best friend that she has not seen for so long. Suddenly, she noticed a glimmer of gold amongst the heads of the guests, it must be her.

Karin sat in the garden of the house she used to live in. Everything looks the same, but the astrosphere felt so different. She can see Yuuki and Miyon together, but did not dare to go over to them. Karin did not want to trigger a speech about the past, music soon started and everyone quieten down.

Kazune was right beside the priest, smiling, he was clearly happy. Karin felt a bit better that leaving him made his life happier, yet he's not smiling for her. Everyone in the garden went silent when they heard the door opening, they turned around and there stood the beautiful bride. She was awed that Himeka looked so beautiful, they were perfect together.

As she sat there, all the memories she tried to forget suddenly came back to her, watching them get marry has reminded her of what she lost. Little droplets of lost hope fell from her eye and then she remembered that book she read so long ago. Maybe there is a curse between Apollo and Athena, Kazune and Karin… a curse that would never be lift; maybe it might go from generation to generation. The tears kept falling, he never notice, all he saw in his eyes was his beautiful bride.

* * *

_**Thank-you for reading, please review! If you have any request for pairings (in a story) or a story that you want me to write with a particular pairng, I'll do it!!!**_


	8. For his smile Chp 8

This is very short, I was meat to be studying biology (you know how to kill a human in 10 sec and which part of the brain to corrupt) but I got distracted. This is my shortest drbble so far so please enjoy.

Title: For his smile

Paring: Mostly Himeka and Kazune with a hint of Karin and Kazune

* * *

Himeka sat alone; she looked around her, all that life use to give her. The flowers, the children running, the collage student planning their future, but for her there is not even a glimpse of hope. She smiled alone, a mask that she had put on since the beginning. A mask that she won't take off or nothing will ever be resolved.

For her there was only him and maybe he likes her too, but she knows that such lust won't last long. Her days a numbered and if he continues protecting her, his days will be numbered too.

Others haven't notice, but she had. His sleep was getting longer and longer and one day it might turn into an eternal sleep. All she want is to sacrifice herself for him, she doesn't need protection, or love. She needed to know that he would still be happy even if she's gone.

It hurt, deep inside her to know that one day she'll never see that smile again, never hear his sweet voice, never look into his eyes again and never look at him from afar. Even a slight grin, a small movement, she'll will always remember him inside her heart.

She promised to make sure he buries all the memory they share deep inside him, if she can't make them disappear from his heart. Maybe, that girl with the blond bunches will wipe his memory away, maybe she would bring his smile back after Himeka was gone and maybe they will fall in love.

She won't be able to do anything about it; all she can do is sit from above as their love grows. Droplet of tears fell down her eye each one bearing a different emotion; sadness, happiness, jealousy and hope.

Himeka walked back into the house, for once in a long time the house was quiet. It was a comforting silent, the type of silence she can live with. All she has to do now is close her eyes and leave all her worries.

* * *

Thank-you for reading, if you liked it or have anything to complain about please review!!!! Next story shall be about... I have no idia but I really want to do a Kazune/ Micchi, Jin/ Karin and Kazune/ Jin!!!! 


	9. Special Day Chp 9

**Hello!! Evil Pixie here again!! This is another Kazune & Karin one, this is because I just got all the books & this idea poped up in my head. This one contains a SPOILER or two!!!**

**Title- Special Day**

**Pairing: Karin & Kazune (again)**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, KAMICHAMA KARIN IS OWNED BY KOGE DONBO + ANIME COMPANY + MANGA PUBLISHERS_**

* * *

The sky was blue and clear, for once in a long time Professor Kujyou had a day off. He knew what to do with his break which seems to only come once a year (actually two times a week). It was a very special day to him and his wife, Suzuka

A women about thirty waited outside Oxford University, she was the most beautiful person that Kazuto had meet and now she's all his. After confessing his love in the most inappropriate place (a sushi bar, if you are wondering), he still can't believe that Suzuka likes him back.

Soon she proposes to him and they got married under at the local church. He couldn't believe his luck! They have been living together for a year now and nothing bad has happed, except from Kirihiko (his best friend) plans to take over the world.

He has a good job at the university and works along side his best friend; there is nothing more he could ask for. Every step he takes, he knows he is closer to his desire; a dream that he had since he was young. To have a great job, to be with the person he loves and together, they will have a happy family.

Once he saw that it was her at the front gate, he ran towards her. She was shocked, but knew it was him who was holding her so tight. Today he was going to make everything perfect for her; after all it was their special day.

They walked together hand to hand, smiling. She had no idea where he is taking her, but she wanted to be surprise. He eventually led her to a park.

"No offence Kazuto, but a PARK!!" screamed Suzuka.

She thought to herself at that precise moment, why did she marry this idiot. Sure, he's good looking, his black hair is perfect and his eyes make her go in a trance. But he is not romantic and does not know how to impress her. She stood there, waiting for him to say something at the same time her anger was building up like a raging bull.

"Well… many anime and manga characters confess their love at a park. So, I thought taking you here would be a great idea"

Kazuto move slightly left, trying to escape from his soon to be exploding wife.

"YOU KNOW HOW MANY THINGS THAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR IDEA!! 1. YOU ALREADY CONFESSED 2. YOU DID THAT IN A SUSHI BAR 3. THIS IS REAL LIFE NOT AN ANIME OR MANGA 4. THIS IS NOT EXCITING OR SURPRISING AT ALL!!!!!"

"I'm sorry… let's go somewhere else. Now close your eyes!"

Once again he led her somewhere else, this time he is certain she'll be surprise.

"Open your eyes!"

Suzuka opened her eyes to be met by the sight of a cruise ship. She couldn't stop herself from laughing her head off, but at the same time tears of joy ran down her eyes. Maybe, he wasn't that much of an idiot, except that now she thought about it there was a brochure about a cruise to Japan on the coffee table.

She went up to him and together they shared a passionate kiss, a love that can never end.

"Let's go back to Japan, Suzuka"

"I love you Kazuto and I'll go wherever you are going"

While having dinner at the luxurious cruise ship, she felt it was time to tell him the good news. He was still thinking about how a year ago the got married and hopefully every anniversary would be as good as this one.

Once the champagne has arrived, she announced to him the good news.

"A toast to my beautiful wife"

"And a toast to our future baby girl"

Both drank their glass of champagne, until he realise what she said and the alcohol came out from his nose.

"WHAT YOU ARE PREGNANT?!?!?!?!!!" shouted a shocked Kazuto.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT, YOU JUST GOT ALCOHOL ALL OVER ME!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" By the way, I'm naming the child Himeka and you have no say in this"

She smiled at him and walked away knowing that he would be chasing her and demanding another name.

10 or more years later

Kazune sat outside his room, wanting to remember more. The only way for those memories to be remembered was to be with her. She walked passed him and wondered why was he just sitting there. One step at a time he walked up to her.

"Karin, let's go somewhere!"

"Where??"

"Your choice, a cruise ship or the park"

* * *

**Thank-you for reading and plz review!!! I promise to try and write a Kazune & Micchi one next but I got distracted...**


	10. Spread Your Wings Chp 10

**Yay, I haven't wrote in ages! I'm sorry about that, Ithings got in the way like exams and all these other distractions!! Anyway this one is so predictable!! Gah, so it's fianally a Kazune/ Micchi! I was listening to Breackaway by Kelly Clarkson while writing this!  
**

**Title:Spread Your Wings**

**Pairing:: Kazune/Michiru/Ami**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, KOGE DONBO SENSAI DOES **

* * *

For a whole week it has been raining. Michiru had sat in his office wondering will it ever stop. His lover Ami sitting next to him, she knows that on rainy days he'll think of that person. The puddles began to build up, so did the tension between them. Ami has ignored the incident for so long and she can't take it anymore.

Ten years, they have been together, but he never tells her his true feelings. He looks at her with a blank expression, forgets about their special occasions and never took an interest in her life. Ten years, she had wasted her life being with him and now she had enough.

She knows every step she takes now can never be change, her heart will break. No-matter how much she prays for him to change, it won't happen.

"Micchiru" Tears fell from her eyes "I think it's time I said goodbye to you, maybe you don't care if I'm gone or not but I still wanted to say farewell"

She ran out of the door, trying to stop the tear. Telling herself he's not worth crying for and the rain and her tears will wipe this memory from her.

He sat there, smiling after she said those words to him. After he heard the door slam, he cried all alone like he usually did. Michiru has done this for the last ten years, even though Ami was with him. He still couldn't forget that memory that changed his life. The incident that made him realise his feeling and what he really wanted.

He can never forgive himself, even though no-body said that they blamed him. He always knew inside their heart they all hated him, it was all his fault.

The day it happened was exactly like today, the rain never stopped like his tears. His hear was shattered and he promised himself he'll never love again.

Flashback

Kazune smiled as Michiru put a large amount of sweets, chocolate and many junk foods into the cart. It was great to see him happy! A few days ago, Micchiru had said he will be going back to England. This news has made everyone gone quiet; they have grown so close to Michiru. Even though everyone was silence, they could not hear the breaking of Kazune's heart.

They walked together towards the till, both of them not wanting to mention Michiru's future.

"You know it's raining today, maybe we should buy an umbrella" said Kazune, the silence was too much to bear.

"Yes, let's go!" smile Michiru, happy that at least one of them is talking.

They soon reach the bit where there were umbrellas. Both of them spend ages to choose an umbrella; silly arguments started up when one picked an umbrella that they like. The other will either complain about the design or the colour.

Eventually, they decided to get a light blue umbrella with the words "Spread out your wings!" As they walked towards the tills, they heard a loud bang.

Michiru immediately ran towards the till, remembering that Karin, Ami and Himeka said they might be coming. He was afraid something would happen to them, his dear friends.

Kazune quickly ran after him, knowing danger was ahead and he should't go over to the tills. When Michiru and Kazune got there, they saw a robber with a gun in his hand. He was threatening all the customers and staff. Then he saw Michiru and Kazune and shouted at them to sit down. Slowly they both crouch down, afraid that this might be there last moment in life.

As the robber went around when he noticed Michiru fidgeting with something in his pocket. He pointed the gun towards Michiru.

"Kid, show me what you have in that pocket"

Michiru stood up, a grin on his face.

"No!"

He'll never show anyone what he has in that pocket, he had planned to give it to someone he loved.

"YOU BETTER GIVE IT TO ME"

"I'll never show a scrum like you"

Outside the police waited for the robber to give up, while planning to attack him and save the hostages. Suddenly the police heard a bang, they quickly ran in.

On the floor was a blonde hair boy covered in blood, beside him was another boy who stood there froze by the shock.

Michiru looked down on the ground and there was Kazune lying there, in that split second he had managed to jump and save Michiru. All these feelings and memories suddenly overflow him. The time they spent arguing and talking, a warm feeling, but at the same time it hurt.

He quickly crouched down to talk to Kazune before the ambulance comes, inside his mind he tried to convince himself Kazune will suvive.

"Michiru, can I see the thing you had in your pocket"

Quickly, Michiru took two beautiful rings out of his pocket; it was his parent's wedding rings.

"Can I take one with me to my grave?"

"Kazune, you won't die, you can't because I just realise I love you. You can't just leave me all alone, unloved"

"I loved you too, I've always loved you! Now go and spread your wings in England"

Michiru tried to protest, but before he said anything Kazune had closed his eyes.

His body warmth slowly decrease, his breathing slowed down until it stopped completely and his pulse had disappear.

Droplets of water weren't just falling from the sky, but Michiru's eyes.

At the funeral, Michiru put one of his parent's rings on Kazune's corpse before they buried him. Everyone kept saying "Poor boy" and "He died so young", waterworks went off and on. People went up to Himeka and Karin telling them life still goes on, Ami kept telling him it wasn't his fault. On the beautiful grey stone, words were engraved on it:

_Kazune Kujyou_

_May you never_

_see the sorrow _

_in this_

_world again!_

_We love you and_

_miss you dearly!_

Flashback Ends

To him the rain seem to wash away all of Kazune's existence, everyone had moved on but he never did. Karin soon married Jin and Himeka was very successful in England. He didn't spread his wings like Kazune told him too, because he doesn't want anything to change.

The rain finally stopped and then at that precise moment he remembered that girl who had been here for him since the beginning. Before he even met Kazune, a long time ago, he made friends with Ami and she had stuck by him through all his troubles.

Can he lose someone he loves again? Why is it he only realises he loves them when he lost them?

She couldn't had gone far, he quickly ran out the door.

Ami was always there and he was never able to appreciate what she did. Putting up with his problems, looking after him even though he only had Kazune in his heart and loving him no-matter how he is.

There she was, sitting at the bus stop, finally giving up. She had wasted ten years being with him and knowing that he doesn't care about her. Just as the bus arrived, she was sure she heard her name, when she turned around. Ami couldn't believe her eyes, it was him.

"Ami, let's spread our wings together" Michiru screamed.

* * *

**Ok, that was the end!! If you have any request for pairings I'll write it as I kinda have bad writers block!! Anywway Hugz, Join the free Hugs campaign! **


	11. Never had a Dream come True Chp 11

**Gomen Nasai! I haven't wrote in ages! My computer broke, I'm so sorry! I hope you linke this chapter! It's a songfic based on the Song "Never had a dream come True" by S Club 7. I haven't listen to this song since I was 7!**

**Title: Never had a dream come True**

**Pairing? (Depends how you interpret it)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN KAMICHAMA KARIN, KOGE DONBO- SAMA DOES**

** I DO NOT OWN "NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE" S CLUB 7 DOES**

* * *

_"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"_

A young beautiful girl, about 29 cried beside a grave. She still trying to hold on to the beautiful memories, that made her and him. Everything that reminded her of him, she wants to cling on, from one of his socks to the gifts he gave her.

_"I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you"_

She's trying to keep her tears back, but it's so hard to be strong. She just can't be brave enough to go through. If only they found out earlier, then everything would be just as it was. Even as he went away, he smiled, but didn't he realised he took part of her heart with him. Maybe he did it intentionally as he knew her heart was already his.

_"Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"_

In the middle of the night, the memory of their time haunted her from her sleep. As her dream was now gone and all that was left was a nightmare. A desire to die, but a promise to live on. All alone even when in a room full of people, all she wants is him whispering in ears. Laughing along with her jokes that are not even funny, why did he have to go.

_"You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no"_

A month or so goes by and yesterday's time seems to still follow her around. Sometimes, she goes into traces and find herself wandering to his grave again. It's the only place she can be free, as thats the only time she would let her tears fall. His smile will always be inside her mind and the time they shared will be inside her heart.

_"I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you"_

Every morning she feels sick, her stomach would goes upside down and all she can do then is cry.She wants the butterfly feeling back, but they seemed to have escaped along with a part of her heart. Several months later, we see her again standing beside his grave with a baby bump in the place where the butterflies were.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, I hope you like it! I'm sorry it might take me a while to write again! I'm so sorry!**


End file.
